Electrical organic components with organic functional layers, for example, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic solar cells or organic photodetectors, have an efficiency and lifetime that are dependent, among other things, on how well charge carrier injection from the electrodes into the organic functional layer or from the functional layer to the electrodes takes place.